1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable canopy structures and more particularly pertains to a grill canopy for protecting an individual from adverse weather when positioned in front of a grill.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of portable canopy structures is known in the prior art. More specifically, portable canopy structures heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior an which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior an portable canopy structures include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,540,010; 4,469,114; 5,320,405; 5,203,363; 5,277,213; and Des. 279,833.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a grill canopy for protecting an individual from adverse weather when positioned in front of a grill which includes an inclined canopy, and support assemblies for securing the canopy above and in front of a grill.
In these respects, the grill canopy according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of protecting an individual from adverse weather when positioned in front of a grill during a cooking procedure or the like.